convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monokuma
Monokuma is a major antagonist in [http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Dangan_Ronpa_Wiki Dangan Ronpa] and was the primary antagonist of ''Monokuma Rising''. Originally just a facet of the training program meant to guide the players through, the virus that was inserted by Akibahara corrupted this programming and created Monokuma using a bear species native to the program and Makoto Naegi's memories. Canon Monokuma is the primary antagonist of the [http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Dangan_Ronpa_Wiki Dangan Ronpa] video games and the host of both ones. He is the self-proclaimed headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, trapping unsuspecting students into a game of death. Pre-Convergence When the Coalition got their hands on Virtual Reality systems originally designed by the Mira-Curtiss Partnership group, Makoto Naegi, Jennifer, and Darth Rex, devised a plan to turn the system into a training program for Coalition trainees. Unfortunately, Akibahara intervened and managed to get a virus into the system, trapping Jennifer, Leia Rolando, and all of the potential Coalition recruits. Makoto and the Coalition could only watch as their program was turned into yet another Murder Game. To host this game, Monokuma, was formed based on Makoto's memories. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising As the most prominent antagonist of the Murder Game, his active involvement was quite substantial, often leading on and guiding the Survivors through the events. In the closing chapter of the event, he would attempt to trick the Survivors into siding with him and having them believe that the Coalition was out to get them, though to no avail as he would ultimately be vanquished by their combined efforts. Fusion Monokuma was kept intact in the Coalition's database after the Monokuma Incident. Revan, posing as both a member of the Coalition and an agent for the Arch Demon, acquired the data from the incident, allowing him to use the Funny Valentine AI and Monokuma for his own uses. Recreated from the virtual reality data by Revan, he would be brought to the Fuse Research Facility, along with the Funny Valentine AI, to do the bidding of Freddy Fazbear, though Monokuma was comparatively independent, deciding to participate in the event for his own self-interest, though he never betrayed Freddy Fazbear's intentions. In truth, Monokuma had been working for Revan, simply allowing Freddy Fazbear to take the heat for the Murder Game that occured. The Grand Hotel After the Fuse Incident, the Coalition and the United Nations cleared the Fuse Research Facility and barred its use by any other organization. In secret, Revan continued to use the facility toward his own uses, placing Monokuma in charge of Fuse production. Placed in charge of the Fuse Research Facility in secret, Monokuma continued the production of Fuse under orders by Revan. The survivors of the Multiverse Hotel Incident ended up at this facility by accident through a transportation device stolen from Jade Curtiss by Idoun. Monokuma ended up putting Gaster, Hajime Hinata, Slavya, Yulia, and Tracer through a game of chance, making them think they would die if they lost. However, this was just a bluff by Monokuma, who later greeted a majority of the survivors and told them he'd allow them to go back home if they did not speak of this incident. Monokuma withheld his involvement with Revan and his purpose for being there, instead placing suspicion on Jade Curtiss, who had contact with the Fuse Research Facility through his partnership with Revan. After the conclusion of the event. Jade spoke briefly with Monokuma, who revealed that his and Revan's plan was going ahead without incident, alluding to ''Murder XI: The War of the Universe''. Character Relationships *''Makoto Naegi -'' A major protagonist in the [http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Dangan_Ronpa_Wiki Dangan Ronpa] series. Though it was a different Monokuma (and ultimately, Junko Enoshima) who trapped Makoto and his class in Hope's Peak Academy, the virus made use of Makoto's memories to create a data Monokuma to host the Murder Game. * Jennifer - ''The protagonist of [http://ruleofrose.wikia.com/wiki/Rule_of_Rose_Wiki '''Rule of Rose']. As a member of the Coalition, the virus programmed Monokuma to carry a grudge for Jennifer and attempt to kill her. Monokuma got the traitors to kill her first, then used her memories to torture her. In the final trial of the game, Monokuma convinced the players that Jennifer was harboring a piece of the virus, but he was thwarted by Makoto Naegi breaking into the system. * Arch Demon Akibahara - ''The primary antagonist of the first arc of the Convergence Series. The first incarnation of Monokuma was created by the virus that Akibahara inserted into the system. Trivia *He makes a brief cameo in ''Eden and the Forgotten People when the Robin Tact AI makes a reference to the trials that happened in Monokuma Rising. *Monokuma made a brief appearance during The Ultimate Game, though it was a different version of himself. This Monokuma was eventually revealed to be controlled by Makoto Naegi. Yet another Monokuma created from the memories of Junko Enoshima worked as the antagonist of Monokuma's Awakening, and made an appearance in ''House of M'', where Wanda Maximoff killed it. *One of the most iconic characters of the Convergence Series, Monokuma has received overwhelmingly positive critical reception for his humor and contributions as a villain. In the first Award Show, he had won the awards for Best NPC of Monokuma Rising and Best Villain Overall. In the second Award Show, he would also win the awards for Best NPC Overall and Best NPC of Fusion. Category:Characters Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Fusion Category:NPCs Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Danganronpa characters Category:G.O.R.E.